Code Lyoko 01
by Aria Evangeline
Summary: Franz Hopper ha sobrevivido a la batalla final contra X.A.N.A. pero la batalla no ha acabado aún, los hombres de negro estan en la busqueda de X.A.N.A para dominar el mundo. ¿Se unira al grupo de los Guerreros de Lyoko? ¿Serán capaces de perdonarlo? ¿Lograran derrotar a la organización?
1. Chapter 1

Se podía decir que los guerreros de lyoko eran las personas más felices del mundo, ¡Habían derrotado a X.A.N.A.! ¡Y además Franz Hopper había sobrevivido! ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

Ahora todos estaban en los escáners, listos para darle la bienvenida a Franz. Finalmente después de lo que parecía una eternidad unos de los escáners se abrió, dejando salir al hombre de cabellos grises y lentes oscuras.

— ¡Papá! — Gritó Aelita mientras corría a abrazar a su padre — ¡Menos mal que estás bien!

— ¿Aelita? ¿Estoy vivo? ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Logré interceptar tu señal antes de que...bueno...ya sabes — Respondió Jeremie

— ¿Y X.A.N.A.?

— Lo infecté con mi virus multiple, ya debería ser destruido.

— Gracias, Jeremie — Comenzó el cientifico — Gracias, Odd, Ulrich y Yumi; Gracias a ti también, Aelita.

— Nos hace muy felices tenerte con nosotros de nuevo...— Comentó la chica de cabellos rosa.

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no vamos a mirar como va el virus? — Sugirió Yumi Ishiyama, a lo que todos asintieron.

Pero en un mundo virtual llamado Lyoko, cierto programa informático veía como su muerte se acercaba a él a medida que el virus multiagente de Jeremie Belpois comenzaba a infectarle. Sería una muerte lenta y dolorosa, X.A.N.A. era consciente de eso, sentía como sus procesadores comenzaban a fallar y cada bit que componía su sistema informático se contaminaba. Era un dolor indescriptible.

X.A.N.A .comenzó a recordar: El día en el que fue creado, todo lo que el profesor le había enseñado, el día en el que le encerró...El día en el que apagó el superordenador...Los 10 años que pasó encerrado en Lyoko...Y la lucha contra esos chicos, los Guerreros de Lyoko...No entendía como puedo haber hecho todo eso...

De pronto el dolor cedió, el programa habría gritado al recibir la última descarga eléctrica, de no ser porque sus procesadores fallabaron. De vuelta en la fábrica, Franz luchaba para detener el virus.

— ¿¡Qué haces!?— Preguntó Ulrich, casi enfadándose con el científico — ¿¡Sabes lo que le costó a Jeremie programar ese virus!?

— Necesito hablar con X.A.N.A.— Respondió tristemente — Necesito verle, necesito preguntarle muchas cosas...

— ¿Ver a X.A.N.A.? — Ulrich y Jeremie estaban perplejos.

— ¿Cómo? X.A.N.A. debería estar destruido... — Inquirió Yumi.

— Aún está vivo, paré el proceso a tiempo...o eso espero... Jeremie, toma mi puesto.

— ¿Eh? — Murmuró el mencionado.

— Iré a Lyoko, al sector 5.

— ¡Pero eso es muy peligroso! — Protestó Aelita — Papá...Por favor...No te pongas en peligro de nuevo...

— Escúchame, Aelita — Comenzó Hopper — X.A.N.A. está demasiado débil como para intentar algo y necesitamos su ayuda. Si intenta algo Jeremie volverá a ejecutar el virus, ¿si?

— Esta bien, pero voy contigo — Respondió la pelirosa.

— Y nosotros también — Se acoplaron Odd, Yumi y Ulrich.

— Pues bien, a los escáners — Dijo Jeremie tomando de nuevo su puesto habitual, mientras los demás se dirigian al ascensor.

Se tele-transportaron directamente al sector 5. Los trajes de todos eran los mismos, salvo el de Franz, quién ahora tenía una figura humanoide, como todos los demás y vestía un traje blanco muy parecido al de William.

— ¿Estáis todos bien? — Preguntó Aelita

— Todo está muy tranquilo sin los monstruos de X.A.N.A. por aquí, ¿no creéis? — Dijo Ulrich

— Si...se puede decir que ya hecho de menos patearle el trasero — Bromeó Odd.

Yumi no pudo evitar reír del chiste malo del rubio — Bien, Franz, ¿Dónde está él?...O ella...

— Él está por aquí — Hizo un gesto para que los siguiera, caminaron a trabes de los, ahora oscuros, pasillos de Cartago hasta llegar a lo que parecía una pared, con un pequeño teclado a su lado — Aquí está encerrado X.A.N.A., esperadme aquí.


	2. XANA ¿Nos ayudas?

Franz tecleó un código en el teclado y las paredes se separaron, dejando ver una puerta que nada más el hombre entró se cerró trás de si. Miró a su alrededor y vio las paredes de la habitación llenas de distintos códigos que él no era capaz de comprender, en el centro de la habitación había una esfera compuesta por millones de bits.

El hombre caminó hasta llegar a la que el llamaba "La cápsula de X.A.N.A." y observó a su interior esa silueta, una silueta en el suelo debilitada. Su piel era extremadamente pálida (prueba de que nunca había estado al sol), su cabello negro como la noche y si sus ojos estuvieran abiertos, se podía apreciar un bonito dorado eléctrico. Franz dudó unos segundos, ¿de verdad estaba seguro de lo que haría? ¿Sería un error o un acierto? Pero no le quedaba otra...Si quería hablar con X.A.N.A., si quería salvar a su esposa, si quería evitar una catástrofe...Tendría que abrir la esfera, con el riesgo de que X.A.N.A. logre escapar... Aún así lo hizo, tecleó los códigos correspondientes y las puertas se abrieron. El virus calló al suelo semi-consciente.

— ¡X.A.N.A.! ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó agachándose a su altura. Era la primera vez que se encontraba tan peligrosamente cerca de él.

— Aléjate de mi — Ordenó tratando de ponerse en pie, fallando en su cometido.

— Está bien, pero déjame hablar contigo.

— ¿Por qué debería escucharte?

— Por que nos combiene a los dos — Explicó el científico — Escúchame X.A.N.A. nosotros te ayudaremos, pero tu nos ayudarás a nosotros. Destruiremos el virus de Jeremie, te dejaré libre...Te llevaré a la Tierra.

— ¿Porqué debería confiar en ti? — Preguntó el mencionado. No permitiría que lo engañe de nuevo, ya lo había hecho antes. ¿Pensaba que era tonto? Seguro que tratará de destruirlo cuando menos se lo espere — ¿Porqué debería confiar a la persona que me encerró y me abandonó?

— Porque soy tu creador.

— ¡Eso no significa nada!

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la pared, cuatro adolescentes intentaban escuchar la conversación.

— ¿Escuchais algo? — Preguntó Odd

— ¿Te refieres a algo más que tu voz? — Gruño Ulrich — Entonces no, no oigo nada.

— Estoy preocupada por mi padre — Comentó Aelita — Jeremie, ¿tu oyes algo?

— No, esa zona está oculta.

— Era de esperarse de X.A.N.A. — Dijó el castaño — No correría el riesgo de que lo encontraramos.

— Igual que tu Ulrich — Bromeó Odd — No correrías el riesgo de que Sissi te encuentre.

— No quiero hablar de ella...


	3. La verdad

Franz Hopper se sintió herido cuando X.A.N.A. dijo eso. Cierto que lo había encerrado y abandonado, pero no tendría que haberlo hecho sino su hubiera puesto en su contra

— ¿Cuándo aprenderás a confiar, X.A.N.A?

— ¿Cómo sé que no me atacarás cuando menos me lo espere? — Preguntó el virus y el científico no supo que contestar. Definitivamente X.A.N.A. no estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero entonces el dolor volvió de golpe al "chico virtual".

X.A.N.A se retorció de dolor en el suelo, de nuevo todo sus bits de información comenzaban a destruirse, si tuviera lágrimas para llorar ya habría estallado en llanto. Apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula. Sin embargo tan solo unos segundos más tarde el dolor se había vuelto tan insoportable que finalmente chilló

— ¡¿X.A.N.A.?! — Exclamó el hombre acercándose a su creación y abrazándolo para de una manera u otra aliviar su dolor—¡Jeremie! ¡Jeremie, detente!

El programa desbloqueo la comunicación y finalmente Jeremie puedo escucharlos — ¡Jeremie detén el virus múltiple! — Tras decir esto el dolor cesó repentinamente y el programa volvió a su estado de inactividad, después de murmurar algo inaudible.

Franz salió de la habitación, no sin antes volver a encerrar a X.A.N.A. en la cápsula — ¿Qué pasó, Papá? — Preguntó Aelita corriendo hacia su padre.

—Volveré a intentarlo más tarde — Respondió Franz Hopper y todos se des-virtualizaron.

Franz, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi y Aelita subieron a la sala del superordenador, donde lo primero que hizo Jeremie fue disculparse con su ídolo, después de Albert Einstein, claro —Lo siento, se activó por accidente. No me había enterado hasta que me llamaste.

—No importa, fue un accidente— El hombre le revolvió el pelo al muchacho rubio—Aún que esto le da más razones a X.A.N.A. para no ayudarnos

— ¿Ayudar a qué? —Inquirió la japonesa.

—A rescatar a Anthea…Ella aún sigue viva, pero está retenida por los hombres de negro…

—¿Y quieres la ayuda de X.A.N.A. para salvarla? —Preguntó Odd poniéndose serio por una vez en su vida.

El científico asintió con la cabeza— Además…ellos van por él. Es mejor que X.A.N.A. esté de nuestro lado a que este del suyo.

—Cambiemos de tema— Intervino Della Robbia sabiendo lo que iba a pasar: Un "estaría mejor muerto" de Ulrich —¿Qué haremos a partir de ahora?

Todos quedaron en silencio hundidos en sus pensamientos, había dos opciones o que Franz se fuera a la Ermita y con eso también Aelita o que se quedara en Kadic con ellos—No me quedará más remedio que volver a Kadic, aunque…estoy pensando en rehabilitar la Ermita.

—¡Si! — Exclamó feliz Aelita.

—¡Podemos ir los fines de semana! — Exclamó Odd

—Y hacer una fiesta de pijamas— Continuó Yumi


End file.
